xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stone(Cyborg)
He is a member of the Teen Titans. T-Car 100,000 Horsepower Plasma Turbine Engine. A Booming Stereo Are All Standards. Alarm All-Terrain Hover Jets An On-Board Computer That Links with my Systems. Antilock Air Brakes Clutch Fuel Injector Hand Wash Only Leather Seats Nitro Oil Slick Power Windows Proton Cannon Side View Mirror Smoke Spark Plug Suspension Armor Abilities * Adjusted My Ocular Implant to Scan At Multiple Subharmonics in the E. M. Spectrum. * Biometrics Scanners * Boost the Wavelength in the Transmission Matrix Triggering A Meltdown in the Amplification System Glitch. * Brain Wave Scanners * Central Schematic Database * Electronic Eye * Phone Built into Arm * Sonic Cannon * Volt Relay Meter Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Exoskeleton: A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: ** Greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. He is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. ** High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. ** Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. ** Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest.. ** He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. ** At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities * Genius Intellect: Cyborg is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the "T-car". * Leadership: At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. He holds charisma, and an enormous amount of willpower. * Expert Swordsmanship Skills: When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Titans Tower Merge When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with Titans Tower, and draw upon its massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titans Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This caused the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has its own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much likeBeast Boy's Werebeast form and Raven's white form. Trivia * He can Bench Press A Bus. * He has 35 Weak Spots Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2639).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2640).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2642).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2643).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2644).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2645).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (2646).png Teen Titans Forces of Nature4600001 (4380).png Category:DC Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Teen Titans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Technopath Category:Cyborgs Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Metahumans Category:Armor Users Category:Football Players Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Genius Category:Black People Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Azarathians Category:One-Man Army Category:Street Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:Temper Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:Hollow Earth Category:Jump City Category:Lab Rat Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Male Category:Recruiter Category:Body Alteration Category:Titans East Category:Warrior Category:B Class Category:Building Buster Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Stone Family Category:DC Universe Category:Scientists